Black Sins
by Heavens Shadow
Summary: Inuyasha x Kagome One shot. When Kagome lets what happened in the past take over her life, she screws up and gets involved in the wrong type of things: Gangs, and murdering people. She doesn't want to, so how will she get out?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, or Kikyou. This is a one shot, and an out of character one shot.

xoxoxoxoxox

**Black Sins The last battle**

The rain was pounding hard on my skin, I can't do this, I'm so tired of this. As the girl across from me lunged towards me with a knife, I quickly jumped above her, balancing on her head and digging my legs deep into her back. _That's the last of them._ It's the same every week, some new gang wants to recruit me, and when they realize they can't have me they try to kill me. But really I'd give all of this away, being the favorite of Kikyou, the gang leader, being the strongest, and being the 'killing machine.' I belong to the Kuroi Zaigou, or Black Sins, a gang that's completely all girls yet every guy gang we've had a war with, we've been victorious. It's weird though, during fights the police never make it on time, and they never care to check on who's done the crime. Oh well I never get caught, even after I killed… My thoughts were interrupted when I sensed someone following me. _Great just what I need, another fight; this is getting old._

"Alright what do you want? Didn't you see what happened to your friends? I'll do the same thing to you if you don't go home!" I called out into the darkness, maybe it's just my imagination. I continued to walk home until I felt the strange feeling again. "Do me a favor, go home! I don't feel like hurting anyone tonight!"

"And you feel like hurting people at other times?" I gasped, that voice, it's so familiar. I spun around on my heels, turning out to be inches away from my followers face.

"No…" I started to whisper, "I haven't seen you in forever, I thought you were dead."

He smiled sweetly, the way he always used to.

"You look surprised to see me, did you really think I was dead?" He asked me in a voice that soothed me just to hear.

"When did you get out of the hospital? Ever since attack, I never heard anything else. I looked for you I really did. I'm so sorry." Tears were coming to my eyes, I really thought he was dead.

"What matters is that I'm here now right? I'm going to walk you home, then I have to get back to my house, they'll realize I'm gone"

"Your not supposed to be out? Are you sick? I remember when you were younger you got sick all the time; you and your weak body." I started to giggle, we had so much fun when we were younger, until the accident.

He walked me home and we reminisced on the old days, how we used to laugh and play together. At school whenever people picked on him I'd beat the person up, and if someone picked on me he'd scream nasty words at them. I never knew how much I missed him; how much I really did care.

"You really have changed Kagome, your rougher around the edges." He laughed, I always used to love how he laughed, the sound felt like all my sins we're forgiven.

"It's been years Inuyasha I'm 17 now, your 18 everything's different. I'm in the Kuroi Zaigou gang, and I work as a hit man now."

"But you don't want to; you never liked hurting people, what changed?"

"Ever since a gang attacked you when you were 13 it's changed. I vowed I'd make everyone pay, even if that meant leaving my family. I know it sounds stupid but I wanted to avenge you, at least I did when I thought you were dead."

"And now that you know I'm alive?"

"It's not like I can get out of it, even if I did want to. I'd end up being killed in the process. But its okay, I have nothing to live for anymore. My family kicked me out, Kikyou took me under her wing and I've been moving so many times I don't remember where I live half the time." I tried to fake a smile, but everything I was saying was true. I'm worthless and a horrible person.

"Then get out of it, I've been watching you from my window every night, have you ever noticed you always fight in front of my house?"

"You live there? I always thought…" Well I didn't know what I thought; I thought it was abandoned so it would be the perfect place to fight. Blushing I turned to him, "Well this is it, home sweet home. Good night, can we meet again?"

"We'll meet again as long as you get out of everything you don't want to be in. Say you want out of the gang, quit your job as a hit man. Then we'll meet again; until next time Kagome." He turned and walked back in the direction we came. _Easier said than done._ How do I get out of all the things I've committed to? I reached in my pocket pulling out my cell phone, then dialed Kikyou's number.

"Hello?" Kikyou responded on the other end, "Did you take care of them?"

"Yes Kikyou," I hesitated, "But I want out of the gang. Tonight was my last mission, I'm done with this."

"No one leaves Kagome. Not me, not you; do you not remember who helped you?" Her tone was getting sharp; I started to shake all over. I'd never seen Kikyou in battle before, it terrified me just thinking about it.

"I do, and I'm so grateful for all of it, but I can't lead this life anymore."

"Very well, the gang will meet you at the usual spot. You know what happens to people who try to leave. Tomorrow, 7 o'clock. It's a shame it came to this." The line went dead, and I tried to regain my strength. Tomorrow at 7, it's tomorrow I'll fight for my freedom, its tomorrow that I'll probably die.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Inuyasha!" I laughed trying to catch up to him. Or I thought it was him, but why was he lying down? Oh no, why was he down? "Inuyasha?" My voice got more urgent, what happened to him? I left for 5 minutes. When I caught up with the body it was beaten and he was bleeding from everywhere I could see. My eyes glowed as the tears ran down my face, he's not breathing. I ran away, I wanted to get away, I needed to get away. _It's all my fault._ Inuyasha's gone and it's all my fault. I left him there, I could have been there for him, and so I ran away. I was only 12 at the time so I didn't know where to go, I slept under benches, ate what I could for years, until I returned when I was 15. One night Kikyou found me sleeping under a bench, she took me in, taught me to fight, put a roof over my head until I was able to lead my own life. From then on I swore I'd avenge Inuyasha's death; or what I thought was his death. Since the day I saw his body, covered in red, my life was over.

xoxoxoxoxox

I awoke at 6 AM and quickly rushed to get dressed for school. I regret what I did last night; my body feels achy just thinking about what I would have to do later. But after I clear my slate Inuyasha will come for me, and we can move and start our lives over; just me and him.

School progressed as normal, just a few more glares than I had expected from my, soon to be ex, fellow gang members. _So she told them; they've been waiting for the day they could find a reason to hurt me. _And when the final bell rang for school to end, I ran home as fast as I could, I wanted to get some sleep in before 7. I set my alarm clock to 6:30, and fell into deep slumber.

When the alarm clock went off, I jumped out of bed. _I'm ready for this; I'm going to leave there without a mark on me._ I dressed into a skirt that flowed, and a skin tight shirt; my shoes were boots shoes so when I kicked someone they'd be down for awhile, that way I can buy more time to take the others down. And so I started to walk towards Inuyasha's house, or what I thought was the normal spot. I'm sure he'll be watching, I can't screw up in front of him. The wind picked up, and I suddenly regretted my decision of a skirt. I'm freezing, and it's starting to rain. _Perfect. Cue the rain, cue the wind, and you have yourself a perfect battle. _When I got there, all of the gang was there, all 29 of them, not including me.

"This is your last chance to go back Kagome, don't do this it's not worth it." Kikyou shouted trying to make her voice travel over the wind.

"I know this is what I want Kikyou, I'm just sorry there couldn't be an easier way."

The first girl ran towards me, _amateurs, _I dodged to the side elbowing her in the spine, and kicking her knees. The first wave was all the same, I did the same thing for all of them; this was quite boring for me. If this was going to be my last fight I was going to go out with a bang. The next group came, they had weapons though, they were really going to try to kill me; Kikyou was watching her eyes pinpointed on me. As I finished the second to last girl, I took the knife from her unconscious body and looked at Kikyou.

"Am I going to have to fight you too?" I asked, I really didn't want to. She was my provider, I could never hurt her.

"I'm afraid you are Kagome, I'm sorry." Her speed was incredible as she swiftly raced to get me. I jumped over her, but she was too fast, she shifted her body and kicked my straight in the ribs, sending me flying. _Incredible._

"I taught you everything you know Kagome, do you really think tricks like that will fool me?" She was right. I can't surpass someone who knows everything I'm going to do. I tried again, lunging at her with all my might; but it was the same outcome I ended on the floor, face in the dirt. When I glanced up I saw Inuyasha watching, his eyes comforted me in a way that I could never describe.

"I'm sorry, Kikyou" I dashed towards her, jumping high enough to come from behind her, she got in a position that in most cases I wouldn't be able to break through. _Good I caught her when her guards down._ Kikyou was analyzing what I was going to do, and she must have thought I was going to go behind her because her stance showed me that she was ready for an attack from behind and in front. _Now's my chance,_ I reached the ground and flipped onto my hands kicking her in the face. I then pushed myself up balanced my hands on her head, twisted her neck enough to make her unable to breathe for a few moments, but not to kill her, and threw her to the ground. Then, quickly, I pulled out the knife I took from the other girl and held it to her neck.

"I believe I win Kikyou." _Yes. Yes. I'm free! Inuyasha I'm free!_

"I'm so proud of you Kagome, you've passed me, and forever I'll remember this day. Please don't forget me." I got off Kikyou and went to walk home, Inuyasha was standing only a few feet away from me. I started to walk, then jogged, and started sprinting and leaped into his arms.

"I'm free I really am!" I yelled I was the proudest I had ever been.

"I'm so happy for you, really I am." His voice sounded full of sorrow, and regret.

"What's wrong? Aren't you glad? I did everything you asked me to, now we can be together." I took his hand and led him to my house, I didn't know what I was thinking but I wanted to get away from the scene of unconscious bodies.

"I'm thrilled, really I am. Where are we going?"

"To my house to celebrate of course! Where else would we be going?" I smiled and started to run, he tried catching up then I noticed his breathing getting heavier.

"Inuyasha are you…alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, how much farther though?" I pointed just ahead, we really we're there just had to walk a little longer.

"So what do you plan to do now that you're free Kagome? You can do what you want, no more fighting."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you; I want to be with you. So many years I've been dying to tell you that I…Inuyasha I…." I was cut off, we were at my house. "Let's go in, I'll fix up some tea." We walked in, and I told Inuyasha he could look around. Seeing as the place wasn't that big I figured he'd be alright. Several minutes past and I called for him saying the tea was ready. Yet he didn't answer, I waited 2 minutes until I went searching for him. I found him reading my diary, my first reaction was run but my legs wouldn't move.

"Kagome, did you really find the person that hurt me? Is it true you killed him?" I started crying, he knew, there was no hope now; he knew what a monster I was. "Well is it?" His voice started to rise, and my crying got harder.

"I was so mad, I was upset, and I wanted to avenge you. I wanted to make it all better Inuyasha!" I wasn't sure if he could understand me through my weeping. He got up, and walked towards me; his face showing no emotion.

"I'm sorry, I really am; I never intended for you to know."

"Your sorry? For what? How can you be sorry, for loving someone?" I instantly stopped crying as his arms wrapped around me. "I love you, Kagome."

"Say it again."

"I love you." He kissed me, and I longed to be with him. I wanted him; every part of him. It turned out that he spent the night, when I looked at the clock it was 3 AM, and I finally fell asleep after staring at him, and feeling his entire body. Before I forgot I wanted to tell him something I had never gotten the chance to say.

"Inuyasha are you awake?" He opened one of his eyes as if to say yes.

"I love you too, I always have, and I always will." I leaned forward to kiss him once again, his hands running up and down my waist. I fell sleep, not knowing that that final moment, was the last one I'd ever share with him.

When I awoke Inuyasha was gone. He took his clothes, and the page that I had written 'I love Inuyasha' all over it, was gone. I looked for him everywhere, at his old house, in the park, anywhere he might be. Then I returned home after having no luck; _why is it when my life suddenly gets better something like this happens?_ I cried for hours on end, until I finally picked up my diary to close it. A note slipped out,

Dear Kagome,

By the time you read this, I will be dead. I'm sorry I couldn't spend my life with you, I really am. You have to understand I wanted to see you; I couldn't die knowing I'd never be able to see your beautiful face again. I wanted to help you get out of all the mess you had gotten yourself into before I died, see when I was attacked years ago, it left my body weak the doctors said I only had a few years left to live. It was only a week ago that they finally made the prediction that I would die today. So here I am, watching you as I write this note to you. I'm finally going to die in peace, and I'll watch over you every step of the way. I truly love you, and my child to be. Take care, I love you with all my heart, and soul.

Inuyasha

xoxoxoxoxox

Months later Kagome found she was pregnant with Inuyasha's baby, and it turned out to be a baby boy. She named the boy after his father, and every day took care of him twice as much for both of them. As for Inuyasha, he really is watching over them from heaven. Waiting until his love comes to meet him, and until that day he'll be forever waiting, forever longing for her to come home to him.

xoxoxoxoxox

**Authors Note**: Well that was my first one shot ever, I must say it's really long, and it didn't come out quite as I had expected it too. I wasn't sure I even wanted any fighting in it until I made the whole story revolve around fighting and gangs. Comments, criticism, and reviews are much appreciated. Thank you for reading my very first one shot; 3.


End file.
